Dick Romans Pretened Wife
by hilookatme
Summary: Dick's plans are being unfolded and the world is becoming more and more suspicious of him, so he decides to marry someone, and that someone is Dean Winchesters daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I came up with. Probably won't be more than a few chapters. **

"Hello and welcome to the Today show. I'm Ann Curry and today we'll be having a special guest, Richard Roman! Head of Richard Roman enterprises. Richard, hello and welcome to the Today show. How are you doing?"

"Ann, I'm doing fine. Just getting America Healthy."

Ann laughed. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Our progress is steady, but it's working." Dick smiled.

"Well that's great. I'm happy we finally have somebody that wants to change America. But that's not what I really wanted to ask you."

"I'm an open book. Shoot."

"I'm pretty sure you've been asked this before, seeing as how you're a _very_ eligible bachelor, but...is there...any special women in your life right now?"

The audience made an "oooohhh" sound and Dick laughed. "Even though I've stated before that I don't kiss and tell, there is someone that I do have my eye on."

The audience made another "oooh" sound and Ann perked up. "Well please, do tell more!"

"I can't really say much, just that she is very beautiful, smart, talented, feisty, creative. I'm looking forward to actually being with her." Dick smiled.

"Wow. What a way to describe a woman. When will you bring her out and show her to the world?"

"Sometime in the next couple of weeks." Dick smiled at the camera.

Ann clapped her hands together and the audience gave a big round of applause. "Well isn't this wonderful? Ladies and gentlemen, Richard Roman!" Everybody roared with excitement.

**...**

"You're mother and I are so proud of you." Dean said while looking at his daughter. It was her graduation day and she looked absolutely beautiful in her white graduation cap and grown.

"Dad, please don't start crying." BB said while putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"That's going to be your mother. Not me." Dean said as he put his hand on his daughters shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Now baby girl, you know you don't have to go to California right away. You can stay at home for a little while more."

"Dad." BB said while turning around to face her father with her arms crossed. "I want to spend time with Ben and have some fun before I have to spend another four years in school. Are we going to be able to do this without you sending Cas over everyday to spy on me and Ben?"

BB stopped. Her dad looked down. "Ohhh...um, dad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Nawh. It's alright baby girl."

BB felt really bad. Ever since the leviathans took over, and killed Castiel, her dad hasn't been the same since. And seeing Dick Roman's face everywhere...isn't helping his case. She's just happy Dick hasn't killed anyone else that they all love.

"Alright!" Lori, Dean's wife, BB's mother, said as she was walking through down the stairs. "Let's take a few pictures and get going or we're going to be late!" Just then Ben and his mom Lisa knocked on the door and Christopher, BB's younger brother ran to the door to answer it.

"Oh wow BB! You look just absolutely stunning!" Lisa said examining her sons girlfriend.

"Thanks Lisa. Ben, did you even brush your hair this morning?"

Ben was messing with his graduation cap and trying to fix his hair at the same time. "Well duh, of course I did. It's graduation." Ben smiled while putting his arm around BB.

"Honey, don't let Ben lie to you. He just got up fifteen minutes ago."

"Mom!" Ben shouted.

"Both of you be quiet! I have to figure out this camera." Lori said while fiddling with the buttons and trying to get the right lighting to work. She smiled and held the camera up, and said "Ah-ha! I got it! Alright! Picture time!"

Ben grabbed BB by the waist and pulled her in closer to him and kissed her on the cheek while Lori snapped a picture.

"Ha. There. Perfect. Now lets go before they end up sending you're diplomas in the mail because you're so damn late."

**...**

"She's perfect. She'll definitely work for this plan." Dick said while looking at pictures of BB Winchester. They were candid, random pictures his turned leviathan photographer took of her.

"But she falls asleep in school. How is she even supposed to survive those meetings that you have? You know, the ones that can last two to three hours..." Edgar said while looking at pictures that the photographer took of her while she was in school. They bugged everywhere that she went, her school, her house, her job, her room...pictures, videos, everything Dick had. Even if Dick didn't have all this in his possession, he still would have picked BB as his fake-wife pick. Why? Because she is Dean Winchesters daughter. And Dick wants to make Dean's life more miserable than what already is. And he even thinks it will be funny to make BB's life miserable, too.

Dick didn't pay any attention to Edger's comment. He was looking at pictures of her at a cafe with her friends. Smiling, happy, not a care in the world. He was half-weight disgusted by her. She was human after all. And humans were scum. They were mutants in his eyes. But more and more people were on to him. Even though he turns them all into leviathans, or eats them and covers his tracks, he still thinks it would be a safe move to have a pretend wife. At least until he takes control. Then he'll properly take care of her.

"So." Edgar says while throwing a folder full of pictures of BB down on the table in disgust. "Are we turning her into a leviathan?"

"No." Dick says while briefly looking up and then looking back down.

'Why? You really want to be with a human?"

"I don't want to be with her. I just need her as a cover. Too many people, and hunters, are finding out about me. Or at least finding me suspicious. So I need her."

Edgar snorted. "_Need_ her? Dick Roman _needs_ somebody? And a _human_ at that. Are you okay?"

"Edgar, I'm perfectly fine." Dick said giving a big smile. "I know _exactly _what I'm doing. And trust me, Dick doesn't need anybody."

"Fine. But what are we going to do about the boyfriend? We should just kill him."

"No. We're not going to do that. At least not just yet anyways. I need all her friends and family to be alive, otherwise she won't do what I want her to do."

Edgar rolled his eyes. He's getting annoyed by Dick's plans. He doesn't think this is a very a good one. BB is a Winchester. She'll find a way to fuck everything up and blow their cover.

"Are you...planning on getting her _pregnant_?"

Dick looked up in disgust. All amusement gone from his face. "I'm appalled that you would even mention that. Mixing a strong, powerful, more dominate race with a disgusted, mutated race. I would _never _do that. I would rather bib myself."

A knock on the door. "Come in." Dick said.

It was Susan, his secretary. "Mr. Roman, the graduation is up and running. You can watch it now."

Dicks face lit up and Edgar calmed down. _Good. _He thought. _He's in a good mood again._ "Excellent! Edgar can you please turn on the TV?" Edgar got up without saying a word and turned on the TV. On it was BB's graduation. Dick had bugged the place to where he could watch her graduation. See how she is while giving the class of 2017 speech she was picked to do. He had to see how well she did in front of crowds and how good of a public speaker she is.

Susan got Dick a glass of scotch and left while Edgar sat across from him watching the graduation.

_This is disgusting. _Edgar thought.

**...**

**So what do you all think? I'm excited to continue this story, so reviews would be awesome. xD **


	2. Gradaution

**So, in case ya'll are wondering, I mentioned that BB was graduating in the class of 2017, well I did that on purpose because I figured that the only way for Dean's daughter to be 18, was to make all this happen in 2017. Other wise Dean would have been like, 14 or 15 if he and Lori had had BB in say, 1994 or so instead of 1999. So lets just pretend that everything that has happened in SPN with the leviathans happened around this time. Okay? xD**

* * *

"Crap, I can't do this. I. can't. Do. This." BB said while in the girls bathroom. It was ten minutes before the graduation started and BB had to give the class speech. BB wasn't the valedictorian or anything, she graduated with a C+ average. But her school does this thing where before the valedictorian speaks, a certain student from the senior class gets to speak. And BB was picked. Unfortunately. Don't get BB wrong or anything, she's not shy, she loves being around people, and talking to them, she just doesn't like to speak to a large crowd of people. And by large crowd, she's means a little over eight hundred people. Students, friends and family of those students, teachers, the teachers kids. BB steps back and looks at herself in the mirror and fixes her self up. Just before shes about to walk out, her friend, Tangie walks in.

"BB, are you alright? You should be getting out there. They're about to start."

"I know, Tan, I just can't do this. It looks so scary out there."

"Why are you so afraid? You love people. And talking. Plus you aced Speech class like it was nothing."

"But Tangie, this is different_._ This isn't a classroom full of sleeping idiot kids. This is an auditorium filled with parents and grandparents, and everybody else."

Tangie stepped back. "Wait. I think I know what's wrong. You didn't prepare a Speech!" Tangie burst out laughing and held onto the sink trying not to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Shut up! I've been busy! Okay?"

"With what? Being Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

BB sighed. Sometimes she thinks it was a mistake for telling her friend Tangie about the family business. Ever since they were twelve, Tangie has been calling BB Buffy. Which is stupid to BB because she doesn't even hunt Vampires all that much. And when she does, it never goes to well because the vampires always turn out somewhat kind of nice. But never for her dad. But that's just because her dad is aggressive and hates all kinds of monsters.

"Tangie. For the last time. I'm not any specific kind of hunter. I'm just a hunter. A hunter who hunts anything that trys to harm people. So will you _please _stop calling me that? You're annoying."

Tangie looked at her best friend with a smile. BB rolled her eyes. "God. Lets just go."

* * *

"Before we start, I would like to explain. Every year our school chooses someone who is the most energetic, most positive out going person we have at this school to give a speech. It doesn't matter what their grades were like, who their friends were, we here at Lawrence High School, like to include everyone in. So, the person that will be taking the honor of speaking for us this year will be BB Winchester!"

_Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God.  
_

Everybody clapped. But Dean and Lori looked confused. "Our daughter is giving a speech?" Lori said. "I, uh, think she mentioned something about it. Not too sure though..." Dean said while trailing off. BB really hadn't mentioned this to her parents. Just that she was supposed to give a speech at school. But she didn't say it was for graduation. Dean and Lori clapped anyways, and Ben whistled.

* * *

"She looks nervous." Edgar said in a very annoyed tone.

"Patience." Dick said while looking at the TV with a smile on his face and spinning the scotch that he had left in his cup.

* * *

BB walks up the podium hearing everyone clap and looking at her parents and her family clapping for her. She has to admit; this is kind of awesome. People clapping for her like she did something right for once. She's proud of herself. She isn't a valedictorian, but at least she was voted most energetic, which she is.

After the clapping stops, BB puts her hand on the podium and begins.

"Well." She starts off nervously. "Here we are." She says in a not-so-very-sure tone. But it makes the audience laugh, but she can't tell if they're laughing at her instead of at the actual joke.

She clears and her throat and begins again. "Okay. I'm going to be honest with all of you: I didn't write a speech. I didn't really have time too. But I figured that with something like this, you can't. You can't plan a goodbye to people that you've known for four whole years, some for even the last twelve. You just can't. There's no possible way. It's like, how are you supposed to say good bye to people that you've spent eight hours a day with, for 175 days for four years? That's like saying good bye to your teddy bear that you've had for your whole life and when you move out to college you can't just, you know, not take it. It's a part of you. And it always will be." BB breathed in for a moment. And then breathed out. She looked at her nails tapping on the side of the podium. She got her nails done last week. Some of them chipped off. She should have listened to her mom and got them done yesterday. But she couldn't. She hasn't had time. And it's not just with school. It's with Dick Roman. She can't seem to get him off her mind.

* * *

BB delivers the rest of her speech smoothly and without choking, (instead every other word was either 'um' or 'like') everyone clapped. Her parents stood up and so did Ben and Tangie. Her face was red and hot by the time she got to her seat and sat back down. "See! I told you you would do good!" Tangie said while giving her a hug.

* * *

Dick liked her speech. It was simple. It was mediocre, but it he liked it. He's actually pretty impressed with her. And it makes him want her more. He's trying to avoid Edgar but he can't when he's tapping at the side of the chair with his fingers.

"Are you bored?"

Edgar looked at him. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Dick looked at him.

"Fine. I'll admit it. I'm bored. I'm disgusted that you want to watch this cess pool of filth, and you want to get married to a piece of that cess pool. Plus, watching all these humans go to waste is making me hungry."

Dick snorted. "No one asked you to be here. In fact, everyday I think, 'How in the _world _ is that slithering little cockroach even still _alive_? And then I think about bibing you. Just getting rid of you for good. But then I think about how I wouldn't be able to use you for this plan."

Edgar was angry. He wanted to say so many things to him. But he didn't want to risk it. His life was on the line.

"Do I have your attention?" Dick said while filling up his glass and adding more ice.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now here's what I want you to do."

* * *

""My baby just graduated!" Lori said while putting her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, you're drunk."

Lori pulled off of her daughter and breathed on her hand and smelled it. "No I'm not."

BB rolled her eyes. Her graduation party was going alright. Her mom and dad will find any excuse to celebrate something and drink. Oh well. At least they're letting her drink tonight. She was offered to go to a party with some friends, but she declined and said she wants to celebrate with family for a little bit. Then she'll be over.

"Okay. Maybe I am. But I have an excuse to be. You just graduated! That's more than what me and your father can say." Lori said while putting her head on her daughters shoulder.

"Hey." Dean said while pointing to them. "At least I made it to the 12th grade. Unlike _yooouuuu _who dropped out in the 10th."

Lori laughed. "Dean! You dropped out _six weeks _before graduating!"

Dean started to say something back but then stopped himself when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He said.

When he answered the door, two police men were standing at the door.

"Sir," They said while holding up their police badges. "Would you mind if we came in and asked you a few questions?"

Dean turned around and gave Lori a look to take BB's beer and hide it somewhere.

"Sure, _officers, _just what is this about?"

The officers looked at him. "Sir, are you drunk?"

"What? No..."

The police men both sighed. "We, have some bad news. Do you mind if we came in and talked with you daughter for just a moment?"

Dean looked at the officers and then looked back at the handgun he had on the book shelve. Just in case.

"Yeah. But, hopefully this isn't anything bad. We're celebrating her graduation."

"Trust us, this is something you are going to want to hear."

* * *

Dick looked at the ring and held it up to the light. It was perfect. A five carat diamond ring. The best three million he had ever spent. _Hopefully she'll love it. _He thought.

* * *

"Miss, do you know a Tangie Gent?"

BB nodded slowly. Dean watching the cops every move.

"Yes...She's my best friend...why?"

"Well, I'm afraid she's been killed."

* * *

**Hope you liked! And just a heads up, if you go on bing and look up 5 Carat Diamond Engagement Ring, and then go on images, it's the second picture, and that's BB's ring. I know a ring like that wouldn't cost that much, but whatever. #whaddup**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking was all she could do. Walking is the only thing that could clear her head. It's been two weeks since Tangie died, and BB had only a few days before her a and Ben move to California. BB walks everywhere; the library, the grocery store, she even goes back to school to sit on the bleachers in the football field. Just to think. She does nothing else.

But one day when BB was walking home from the library, she saw someone sitting outside on the deck at the local cafe. He looked very familiar.

_Dick Roman. _

BB ran over to the cafe and stood in front of him. She made herself look tall on purpose. To somehow make him think that she wasn't afraid of him, which she was, she was terrified actually, but that wasn't going to stop her from telling him off.

"Dick Roman." BB crossed her arms. Dick was ignoring her while reading the paper.

A minute passed. BB was going to say something when Dick finally looked up at her and smiled. BB had a chill run down her spine.

She really fucking hated this guy.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. BB Winchester. Or should I say _graduate_ BB Winchester?"

"Save it. I know what you did to my friend. You had her killed. Which was pointless. She had nothing to do with you."

Dick shook his head. "Have a seat."

BB looked at the empty chair across from him, and then looked back up at him. "Having lunch with you is the last thing I want to do."

"Then I guess you don't want an explanation."

_He wants something. _

Reluctant, BB still took the offer. She sat down and just stared at him. He was scary. Dick Roman was probably the most scariest monster she has ever come across. She has come across demons, angels, ghost, and everything in between and hasn't been the least bit scared, but when it comes to leviathans, she feels like cowering behind her dad and having him take care of everything.

"So. I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this way just to have a blueberry muffin."

"No. I didn't. I actually came here for somebody."

"If you mean anybody I know, forget about it. I already let you kill Tangie, I'm not going to let you kill anymore of my friends." BB was starting to feel small. She sunk down in her chair and wished she could just disappear.

Dick put his newspaper down. "BB, what happened to your friend was something I had to do. The more people out of my way, the more successful I will be with my plan."

"We all know your plan Dick. You don't need to mention it every time you talk to someone."

Dick smiled again and BB wanted to run back home. "You know what? You're right. Lets not talk about my plan anymore. Lets talk about _you._"

"_Me_? Why me?"

"Because. I have plans for you, BB. I like you. And I hate that you underestimate your self so much."

"Who...? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Exactly. That right there. That attitude right there is why I like you so much BB."

BB looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

BB lowed her voice a little. "What...what does that mean? What are you talking about?"

Dick leaned in more. "BB, what I'm saying is, _I want to marry you_."

* * *

"Hand me that wrench."

Ben was working with Dean on Ben's 69 black GTO. Dean wanted to make sure his car was in the right shape for Ben and BB to drive all the way to California. It's a twenty-seven hour drive. They could fly, but BB has a fear of heights and flying, just like him.

"There." Dean put the wrench down and smiled at Ben. "Now it's safe to drive."

"Dean, it was safe to drive before. I know how to work on cars. You taught me. Remember?

"Yeah, I remember. I just wanted to check everything over."

"You...took the whole engine out."

"Yeah, and? BB doesn't have Cas anymore to call if something goes wrong, so if you guys are twenty-seven hours away, the only thing I have to trust is that car." Dean pointed to Ben's GTO.

"Oh really? And what about me?"

Dean looked Ben over. "Ben, I like you, I really do. But, you're still a guy. And I know how guys are. I'm one myself, so to be honest, I can't fully trust you with my daughter."

"That's just so unfair." Ben shook his head.

"Sorry buddy. Hahaha." Dean said while patting Ben's back.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to marry me."

BB couldn't believe what this guy was saying to her. _Marry me? Is he crazy? NO I won't marry him! _

"Hell no I'm not marrying you! Screw you!"

BB almost got up but Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"If you don't marry me, then I'll hurt someone else that you love."

BB was speechless. _Ben? Mom? Dad? Christopher? _

"Excellent! Now, shall we go back to your house and get your things?"

Dick smiled that wide, smile, and all she wanted to do was run home and hide behind her dad.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I promise I'll have more coming to you soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting there BB could feel people looking at them. And she could have sworn that she heard some people take some pictures. _Great. _She thought. Being all over the news with Dick Roman is the _last _thing she wants to happen to her. BB looked behind at an older man who was just staring at her and Dick. "Ready for this kind of life?" BB turned back around to look at Dick. "No." "Well you better. Because once you marry me, there's always going to be cameras and people staring."

"I'm not going to be a Kim Kardashian."

"You mean a fame whore? BB, I don't expect you to be. You want to know why? Because that's not you. You're not used to any of this. And that's another reason why I want you to be my "Pretend wife" because people will like you. They will like your awkwardness." "But I...I don't know if I can do that. I almost choked at my graduation speech."

Dick smiled. "I know. I saw it."

"_What?_" BB said in disbelief.

"I have my ways. Now, lets stop talking and go get your stuff. Our flight leaves in two hours and I don't want to be late."

_Our Flight. _

Dick got up and offered her his hand but BB pulled away and got up herself ignoring all the stares and talks coming from the people sitting around them. When she was walking down the steps to Dicks car, the driver had already opened the door for her and was wating for her. "Ma'am." The man smiled while greeting her. BB smiled back. "You know, not to be rude or anything, but I can open the door myself..." "I know ma'am. But it's my job to open the door." He smiled again. BB smiled back and got into the car. She heard the driver say hello to Dick and then he shut the door. "Wow, you're even too lazy to even open up your own doors." "BB, when you're this rich, you don't need to open up your own doors." Dick smiled at her. "And lets agree to disagree that our driver looked absolutely _delicious._"

BB looked at Dick in horror. "Dick, please don't do anything to him."

Dick laughed. "Oh BB. You've got a lot to learn if you're going to be with me. You know how I am. I get a new driver every week." BB shivered at this. She didn't want to be married to this guy. Even if it wasn't actually a real marriage. She still didn't want to be married to him. Or be near him. After everything he's caused, she doesn't even want to look at him. Hopefully her dad and uncle Sam is finding a way to kill him.

"Well, what if they have a family? What about them?"

"You really think family stops me from doing what I need to do? What do you think I did to the real Dick Romans family?"

"I, really don't..."

"Exactly. So keep that cute little mouth of yours shut."

The driver started to drive. BB looked at the GPS on the dashboard and was a little freaked that Dick already knew her address to give to the driver. She wonders if the driver thought it was creepy too that he knew Dick already knew the address.

About ten minutes later, they pulled up to BB's house. It was a big white victorian house with a huge wrap around porch. She saw her dad and Ben working on Ben's car together. The driver got out of his car and let BB out while holding her hand. Ben walked over to her. "BB, what is all this?" BB was about to say something when Dick got out of the car. "Oh." Ben said. "Yeah. It's a long story." BB said while looking down. "It is a very long story. And I would be happy to explain it when we get inside."

"You're not coming into my house." Dean said while coming down the driveway. "Over my dead body."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. But it can be if you want it too."

"BB come here." Ben said while grabbing BB's hand and pulling her close.

"Ben take her inside. It's going to get a little messy out there."

"Very Funny, Dean. But if anyone's going to get messy it's my driver."

"Yeah. The whole ride here Dick was talking about how he's going to get cook him up and eat him."

Ben looked at the car and saw that the driver was already in, hopefully not listening to their conversation.

Dean looked at Dick and tried to give him a menacing look, but Dick just smiled. "Instead of fighting it out here, how about we go inside."

* * *

"Lori, we uh, have a visitor." Lori, Dean's wife, came down the long wooden stairs and almost fell down them she saw who it was. "Oh my God! It's Dick Roman! Get out of my house!" She said while walking over to him and pointing her finger at his chest.

Dick grabbed her finger. "If you're smart, you'll stay away from me."

Lori pulled back. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, since we're all here, I guess I'll tell everyone whats going on. Seeing as how I need to keep my cover, I was thinking about getting a wife. And I want that wife to be BB."

"You're not marrying her. I won't let that happen. Go on the Bachelor." Ben said.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

Ben didn't say anything.

"Exactly. So, if you don't mind, BB, will you go upstairs and get your things?"

"Dean you can't let him take her!" Lori said while grabbing onto Dean's arm.

"And why would you want BB? Why is she so special to you? She doesn't come from a rich family. Her father isn't some successful business guy. Her mother isn't some model turned trophy wife. You're not going to make my daughter into a Lindsey Lohan.'

"I said Kim Kardashian, but close enough." BB said while putting her hand up and then down in defeat.

"Okay, BB, don't give up. He's not going to take you!" Ben was looking at BB. He loved her and he didn't want anyone to take her away from her. Besides his mom, BB was the only girl he cared about.

"BB, why don't you tell your family about our little deal?"

Lori, Dean, and Ben all looked at BB. BB sighed. "Dick said that if I didn't go along with his plan and marry him, then he's going to kill someone else that I love. I already lost Tangie. I don't want to lose anyone else. So please, just let me do this. I love all of you. And I don't want to lose any of you. So if that means I have to marry a monster, then I will. But just look at this way; if we get a divorce, he's rich so I'll get lots of money and I'll take everyone to the Olive Garden! Yay!" BB happily trying to light the mood, but nobody was amused. And Dick looked scarier than usual.

"BB, this isn't a game." Dean said annoyed.

"Well, I'm not going to let any of you die, so I'm going to go upstairs and pack a bag." At this BB left them and went upstairs to her room with Ben following her. When they got to her room Ben turned BB around forcibly. "BB! What are you _thinking_? He is going to _kill you_! I don't know _what _you don't understand about that!"

"Ben! Calm down! If I play my cards right he won't kill me! But if I don't play my cards right, then he's going to kill you! Or my mom, or my dad, or my brother! I can't let him do that! If I lose anyone else, I don't know if I would be able to go on. First Cas, then Tangie, I can't let anyone else go."

"But Cas _chose _to die. _He's_ the one that brought this whole mess on us."

At this BB turned around and grabbed a bag that she uses on hunts when her dad lets her go on ones with him. Ben tried to grab her arm to make her look at him, but she forced herself away from him and continued going through her closet.

A few minutes passed when Ben finally said something. "BB, the reason why I'm so mad is because besides my mom, you're the best woman I know and love. And I know that you've lost people. I have too. I loved Cas and Tangie just as much as you did, but-"

BB zipped up her bag and walked out of room ignoring him. Then she walked down the stairs and went up to her parents and hugged them. "I love you guys. But I hope you understand that I _have _to do this. Dad, all my life you've been keeping me safe, now it's my turn to keep you safe."

"BB we love you." BB's mom just stared at BB. Then turned around to Dick. "I swear, if you do anything to hurt her, _I'm _going to find a way to kill you." Dean put his hand on Lori's shoulder. "Save it. BB will be fine." Dean looked at BB. "I want to give you something. Come to the garage." "Well, BB, before you do that," BB and Dean turned around to look at Dick. "I'll be in the car waiting for you."

BB and Dean ignored him and kept on walking to the garage. Dean opened it and turned on the light, and there was his impala. He walked to the trunk and BB followed him. He unlocked it and unlocked the big metal case that was filled with guns, ammo, and knives. Dean dug into the bottom of it and pulled out the colt.

"Here." He said. "I know it won't do anything to him, but just in case. I want you to have it." BB took it and held it in her hands. She never really held it before today. She's seen it and heard her dad and uncle talk about it, but she's never actually used it or held it herself. "Dad. I can't take this. She tried to give it back to him, but Dean refused to take it. "Babygirl, I would feel much more safer if you had with you. I want to carry it with you at all times."

BB started to tear up. "Dad, I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared. You're smart. You can do this. And believe me. If I could find a way to undo this, then I would. You're strong, smart and beautiful. You got this. And the whole time you're with him, I'll be finding a way to get you back." BB hugged her dad and breathed in his smell. Her dad always had this certain smell to him that always made her feel safe. BB pulled away. "Dad, I promise. I'll stay alive and keep you guys safe. You can count on me." "Babygirl, you don't have to do anything but keep yourself alive. I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't."

They hugged again and Dean walked her to Dicks car. Before the driver opened the door for her, Ben came up behind her and gave her a kiss. "For good luck." He smiled. "Don't be too mad at me." He said with a big smile. She smiled back at him. "I promise." The driver opened the door and BB got in. "You ready?" BB looked over and saw Dick staring at her. "I'm as ready as ever." BB smiled that cocky smile of hers that she obviously got for her dad. Dick looked at her and he hated her more than ever at that very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

As they started to drive away, BB was looking out the window and saw Christopher riding his bike. "Wait!" BB yelled for the driver to stop. She didn't even bother looking at Dick. She quickly got out of the car and ran up to him. "Chris!" She said almost out of breath. Christopher stopped. She couldn't believe that she almost forgot to say goodbye to Christopher. Her amazing little brother and she forgot to say goodbye. "Chris, I have to tell you something." Chris looked at her. "I have to live with Dick Roman for a little while and I just wanted to say goodbye." BB stood there waiting for her little brothers response. Chris was looking at Dicks car, then he looked back at her. "When are you going to be able to come back?" "Uh, I'm not sure. Whenever uncle Sam and dad finds a way to kill the leviathans." "Well when is _that _going to be?" "Well, I don't know. It's hard to say-" "But _why _are you going?" BB stood there for a minute and wondered how she should tell her little brother why shes going with him. Telling your eight year old little brother that if she doesn't marry the head of the leviathans he's going to get eaten alive by them along with mommy and daddy isn't a very nice way to put things. _Sugar coat it._ "Well Chris, um, it's complicated. Okay? I can't tell you why because it's dangerous for you to know, and I don't want you to be worried for me. Okay?" Chris looked at BB. "I know what dad does. You don't have to lie to me." "I know Chris. Its just. this time, you can't know. Okay?" Chris thought about this for a moment, and then he went up and hugged BB. "Please be safe. I don't want to have to go to another funeral." BB hugged her brother back. "Okay. I promise. I love you." "I love you too." They stood there for a moment and hugged, until BB remembered that she has to get going. She doesn't want to know what will happen if she displeases Dick. "I have to go Chris. Promise me _you'll _be okay?" "Promise" Chris said while trying to hide his sniffles from trying not to cry.

"You finished? You sure you don't want to stop at every single house and say your goodbyes? Or how about you friend Tangies house? Oh wait, you can't." After looking out the window to make sure Chris got back to the house safely, BB whipped her head around and gave Dick an angry look. "Don't you _dare _say her name out of you mouth again." "Or what? You'll shoot me?" BB sat back in her seat and crossed her arms and huffed. "Maybe." She said a matter-of-factley. "Well good luck with that. I'd love to see you try."

* * *

The car ride to the airport wasn't that long. It only took about twenty minutes. But time was fast with BB's iPod on. She had been trying to ignore Dick by listening to her music, and but it didn't really work because she could _feel _him next to her and it was creeping her out. When they arrived at the airport, Dick turned to her and said "Are you ready?" BB was pulling her earplugs out and sitting up when she looked out the window and gasped. "Holy shit!" She couldn't believe how many paparazzi's were at the car. They were snapping pictures and banging on the window asking BB what her name was and why is she in the car with Dick Roman. "Uh, what do I do?" "Just follow me and make sure you don't say anything stupid. In fact, don't say anything at all. Just hold my hand and keep walking until we get to my jet." "Ew gross. I don't want to hold you hand." "Well if you want to live, then you have too." BB didn't know whether or not that meant from the paparazzi or from him, but either way, his hand was the only way shes getting out of this thing. Before she knew it, the driver opened up the car door and Dick grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the car. She had her purse over her shoulder, and her iPod in her hand. She was getting annoyed that her headphones were getting tangled. She hated that, but she was also getting annoyed at the fact that so many people were there taking pictures of her and Dick. It was making her uncomfortable. And claustrophobic.

"Dick, who is this girl?"

"Is she your new escort?"

"How much are you paying her?"

"Ma'am, who are you?"

The crowd was muffled when Dick and BB actually got into the airport. BB couldn't believe how rude those people are. "Can I let go of your hand now?"

Dick turned around and smiled again. "It's not over yet."

"Ma'am, who are you?"

"Mr. Roman, can we have a moment please!"

"Mr. Roman!"

"Mr. Roman!"

BB started to feel embarrassed when she saw normal people looking at her. Some were even shaking their heads. Little kids were even hiding away. She hates this. If this is how it's going to be, she doesn't want it. BB always thought how cool it would be to be famous, but now she takes all that back and wishes she could just go home already.

When they finally got outside, Dick let go of BB's hand and kept walking but she was frozen. She didn't move. Dick turned around halfway to the jet when he didn't feel BB behind him. He turned around at looked at her in annoyance. "Now please tell me that I'm not going to have to hold your hand the whole time your with me." He yelled. BB still stood there. She gulped and looked at the jet in horror. "I uh. I can't." She yelled back. Dick sighed and started to walk back over to her. "You know, I think I'll take my chances with the walking dead inside. So I'm uh. Just gonna go now..." BB started to turn when Dick grabbed hold of her shoulder. "You make one more move and I'll bite your legs off. Understand?" BB eyes became wide. "Yes. Okay." "Now tell me. Whats wrong." Dick said in a stern voice that made BB cringe. "I uh, well, I'm uh," Dick turned BB around so she can be facing him. "Uh, I'm afraid...of...heights."

They stood there for what seemed like forever until Dick smiled. _Oh God that smile again._ "Well, well, well. Little Miss. Winchester is afraid of something. Isn't that funny. Heh. And who would have thought it was going to be _planes_."

"Actually it's not just planes. It's heights." She said in a soft voice.

"Well looks like your fear is going to be cured today, BB. Because you're getting on that jet whether you like it or not."

"And what if I don't'?"

Dick squeezed her arm to the point BB made an "ah" sound. "You know what will happen if you don't. Now stop playing games and get on the damn plane."

Dick took his arm off of her and stated walking. BB wanted so badly to just keep standing there and when he turned around she would yell out, "YOU TOLD ME NOT TO MOVE ANOTHER STEP!" And she would laugh and laugh and laugh. But she knew she couldn't do that so she kept walking. Okay. Maybe she will do that when she gets a little more comfortable with him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another walking dead paparazzi come running towards her and walked even faster to the steps of the jet. But when she got to the stairs, she couldn't even make the first move to get on the first step. Until she _felt him _staring at her. She looked up at him and saw him. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't even have the slightest emotion on his face. Just dark and scary looking. She wonders why everyone thinks he's just the end all to end all. "Coming?" He said.

BB didn't say anything. She just started walking up the stairs and almost had a heart attack and when turned around and looked at how high up they were. Okay, maybe they weren't _that _high up. Probably just a ten or so steps but still. This freaked BB out. When they finally got into the Jet BB couldn't believe her eyes. The inside was as big as her living room and had chairs and tables, and a kitchen. She never knew a plane could look like this. "Wow." BB's eyes were huge looking at the thing.

"You like?" Dick said.

"Yeah, it's like eye porn. It's so amazing looking. How much did this thing even cost?"

Dick snorted. "Please don't ever say anything like that out in public."

"What? So uber rich people aren't allowed saying how much something cost out in public?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that when it comes to uber rich people like me, the cost doesn't even matter."

He handed her a champagne glass with something orange in it. "What is this?" BB took the glass and looked at it weird. "Don't worry. It's orange juice. I don't roofie and call it romance."

"Oh that was cute. How long did it take for you to come up that one?"

Dick looked at BB while taking a sip of his drink. "Edgar." Dick called out and before BB knew it BB felt too hands on her shoulders. "Well. If it isn't the one and only BB Winchester." BB turned her head just a little to see an attractive Hispanic man practically leaning over her and touching her. She looked at his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You know, there _are _other places you can put those hands, you know?" BB smiled a wide smile and Dick and Edgar just looked at each other. They weren't amused.

"And you know I can just bite your head off right here, right now? Right?"

BB turned her head back.

"Save it. Both of you. We have business to talk about it. BB, Edgar, have a seat."

Edgar took his hands off BB's shoulders and sat down. BB looked at Edgar and Dick who were looking at her. She opted for the seat across from Dick, unfortunately.

"So, before this jet takes off, lets have a little toast. To plan _B _for working so well."

"What was plan A? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you aren't talking about the pill." Edgar snorted and smiled but Dick gave him a look that told him to stop it. So instead he said, "You're friend." He smiled again and Dick gave him another look.

"You piece of shit. Shut the hell up about her!"

"Now how could I keep my mouth shut about such a nice meal she made?"

BB looked at him in horror. "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You have fun with that."

Dick slammed his hands down on the table. BB and Edgar looked at him. "Now I want you too to stop bickering. We have work to do, and if I want to get that it to work I have to groom this whore into a _presentable_ one. Got it, Edgar? Got it BB?" BB's mouth was open. _Whore?! _"Now wait just a damn minute!" But BB didn't say anything else because the look on Dicks face scared her to the point she stopped talking. So she looked out the window and tried to hold back some tears. _Oh God, BB. Please don't cry now. What the hell is wrong with you? _

* * *

"Now breathe in, now breathe out. Good. Take it easy. Take it easy. Let all your stress and anger out." Lisa was in the middle of teaching her yoga class when the door slammed opened and shut and Lori came storming in at least 15 minutes late. She found a spot in the back and placed her mat down and looked around to see what they were doing. Lisa had them doing breathing exercises. Lisa opened her one eye and peeked at Lori and smiled. "Now Lori, you know you're not supposed to come barging in like that. If you're going to come in late, you have to remember to _quietly _shut the door and _calmly _walk in. Not be loud like you were."

"What is this, math class? Shut your trap. At least I'm here."

People turned their heads to look at Lori but Lori stuck her tongue out at them.

After the session, Lisa and Lori was in the bathroom washing their hands. Lisa noticed something was wrong with Lori. "Lori, are you okay? You seem a bit off today."

"It's nothing. Just normal stuff."

"Did Dean leave to go on another hunt?"

Lori laughed. "Heh. No. But I wish it was him. It was BB."

"You guys let BB go out on a hunt by _herself?" _

"No. Its different." Lori started to cry and Lisa hugged her. "Hey, whats going on? Is she okay?

"Dick Roman took her and said if he didn't go with her then he'll kill us."

Lisa looked at Lori confused. "What? You mean Richard Roman? That billionaire guy?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's a leviathan or something like that, and he wants BB as his cover up wife so he took her today. She went willfully, I guess."

Lisa remembers Ben telling her something like leviathans getting into the water supply and to make sure now to drink or use any water because of that, which she doesn't know how they would survive without any water, especially after Ben took it upon himself to shut all the water off in the house and empty out all the water bottles and throw them away. Her son was so clueless at times.

"Oh honey, so is everything going to be alright at home?"

"I mean, yeah, besides the fact that I won't be able to sleep until she comes back-all in one piece- but other than that, I'll be fine." She smiled but Lisa knew she wasn't going to be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane landed five hours later in Seattle, Washington. (It would've taken longer but thanks to Dick's private jet, it only took about five hours to get there.) Don't get BB wrong; the whole plane ride there was excruciating. Terrified would be an understatement to describe the way she feels about flying. The whole plane ride there she was holding onto the seat and mumbling Fleetwood Mac lyrics to herself. _Thunder only happens when it's raining_. Okay. Maybe those are the wrong lyrics to sing on a plane. BB was in the middle of thinking of being somewhere else when she felt someone touch her hand. She was about to break it when she opened up her eyes to see that it was Dick. "You ready?" He said. BB didn't say anything. She just grabbed her purse and walked past him, but Dick grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me. Now." BB looked right into Dick's eyes. "I want you to start acting respectable. Don't go out there and make me look like a fool. Got it?" Dick wasn't going to let go until BB said 'yes' in agreement. "Yes." "Good. Now walk behind me." He said while letting go of BB's arm. BB rubbed her arm trying to make it hurt less. Dick opened the door to the airplane and BB stood up trying to see if anyone was out there. There wasn't. _Thank God_ she thought. She couldn't handle a bunch of people bombarding her with questions like the first time. When they got down from the plane and chauffeur was waiting for them at Dicks car. Dick let BB in first. "Where are you taking me?" "To my penthouse." BB made a face at Dick. "Your…Penthouse? um. I don't think I really want to go there..."

Dick stared at her for a minute. He pursed his lips and BB felt uncomfortable. A little scared, actually. "listen to me, don't ever question me. Just go with what I tell you to do. I don't care how you feel about it, what your "morals" are, or whatever your daddy taught you, you do as I say, and don't you ever question it. Got it?" "Y…e...s. Yes I do." "Good. Now let's go."

* * *

"Excellent. She'll be there Wednesday at 9 AM sharp." Dick hung up his cell phone. "I didn't even realize you were on the phone." BB said. But BB quickly backed away after saying this for fear of what Dick might say, or do. "So something else we need to work on. Your ability to pay attention." BB rolled her eyes and put in her headphones.

* * *

On their way to the penthouse, BB couldn't help but notice how pretty downtown Seattle was. Especially since the sun is going down and all the lights are coming on. For a split second she felt a feeling of excitement coming on. _Okay. Maybe this will be fun_. She thought. She's a billionaire, well, sort of, she has all the money in the world. And the whole city of Seattle at her fingertips. But why stop at just Seattle? Maybe Dick can let her go to her dream places like Paris or Italy. But then that excitement went away when she remembered that she won't be spending it with Ben. _Ben_. She feels horrible for the way she left him. To him, they left on good terms, but to her, they didn't. When she gets to the penthouse, she's going to call him.

"The Aspira? Wasn't that in 50 Shades of Grey or something?" Dick looked at her. "Oh God, you're not going to force me into in a life of bondage are you?" BB eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Oh my God you are!" "Don't think acting stupid or funny is going to get you out of this." "I wasn't..." She wasn't trying to be funny or stupid. Okay, maybe a little. She was just trying to break the ice but obviously it wasn't going to work. She should have known seeing as how this wasn't the real Dick Roman. This was some imposter. A monster imposter. Someone who obviously can't take a joke. _Would the real Dick Roman think that was funny? _ "BB, can you please snap out of it?" "Huh? Oh...yeah." She smiled. "Your attention span is pissing me off." _Jerk_. The chauffeur opened the door and Dick led BB into the hotel. Inside BB felt so out of place. There were some people in the lobby who just looked like the doucheist people of all time. The type you would want to punch in the throat. "Mr. Roman! How nice to run into you!" BB was panicked. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially since she looked like a homeless person that the wonderful great Dick Roman picked up from the streets and is kindly letting her stay in his million dollar apartment for the night. "James! It really is nice to see you! How are the kids?" Dick said in his 'Oh I'm not a monster that's trying to take over the world' fake tone of voice. "Oh, they're doing fine! Kevin is at Yale, and Emily is at Oxford. Doing very well if I do say so myself." 'Well that's good. I'm glad to hear that children are succeeding in life." _He doesn't care_. BB tried to slowly back away and find a bathroom, but luck isn't always in the right place for a Winchester. "Oh hello. And who might you be?" A blonde woman dressed in all red and her hair put up made her look like a she has a bee hive on her head stopped behind BB. BB turned around. "My name is Charlotte. What's yours?" "Uh, BB." "Oh, that's...uh...nice." Charlotte smiled that fake smile that all rich people seem to know how to do when they can tell you were conceived on a pinball machine and your parents may or may not have been drunk when they named you. "It's so nice to see our husbands talking. Let them talk and let us have our girl time. Say, that's a cute shirt! Where did you get it?" "Oh he's not my uh, husband. He's actually," _My fiance, friend? Oh shit. What does Dick want me telling people_?" "A friend. Yeah. Dick Roman is my friend. Heh." "Oh. For the night?" _Does this ho really think I'm a ho? Oh it's on... _

"So uh, yeah. My shirt. I got it from the goodwill store. You know. A place where not so fortunate people go to get their clothes. I actually got a deal on it! It didn't come with any holes or bedbugs in it. This time." Charlotte tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't. She was too speechless. _Ha. Bitch._ "BB, now why would you run off like that? You need to learn to stop doing that." Dick put his hand over BB's shoulder and held her close. "I'll try. But I don't want to promise anything." "Oh you..." Dick said while kissing her cheek but really whispering something in her ear. "Don't. You. Dare. Embarrass. Me. Again." "Oh, you know women. Always trailing off and doing something else." James said putting his arm around Charlotte's shoulder also. "Well you know men, always talking about yachts, and such. while we women, talk about real things." _Real, things_? _Do you even know what real things mean_? "Oh, if you haven't noticed BB, this is my wife. I'm sure you too have met." "Yeah, we just met. She's cool." "She's...cool?" James said 'cool' as if he has never heard the word in his life before and he was testing it. Dick squeezed BB's shoulder. "BB was just telling me that she got her darling shirt from the goodwill store! Now, I've never heard of a store called that before." "The goodwill store, huh? Me neither. Is it designer?" James, Dick, and Charlotte all laughed. "Haha. On good days." "Are you kidding?" Dick whispered in BB's ear again. "Ah, well, I can see that you too want to get away for the night seeing as how Richard hasn't been able to keep his hands off you the whole time! Should we do dinner?" Charlotte looked at BB. "Uh, sure. I can't wait." BB smiled a huge, fake smile. "Good! Dick, I'll be calling you." James shook Dicks hand. "Good! I'll see both of you later!"

BB and Dick were in the elevator when Dick turned to BB. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "I think this is where Christian and Anastasia have kinky rough elevator sex on their way to have more kinky rough sex." Dick rolled his eyes and forcibly turned BB around and grabbed onto her face. "Now listen, you're going to learn to be quiet. Do you understand? And you're also going to learn to not embarrass me in front of people. Got it?" "Got it." "You said that the last time and look where that got us. Do I have to kill another one of your friends or family to get you to listen to me?" BB looked at Dick with threatening eyes but it wasn't working. "Because your mom was looking pretty tasty today. I wouldn't mind having a bite or two out of her." BB was holding onto Dicks arm and was pleading with him to let her go. Her face was hurting and the elevator was about to let them off. She doesn't want someone coming in and seeing them and getting the wrong picture. "Got it. Just please, don't hurt anyone else I love." Dick smiled. "Good. That's what I want to here." The elevator opened and Dick led her to their room. When Dick opened it, BB couldn't help but make the same expression she had when she saw the inside of the jet. But this time was different, because she was actually going to _live _here. Her house is pretty big, but even this tops it. She walks over to the window but feeling a bit weird walking on the all-white carpet that looks like it hasn't been walked on it feels so new. When she walks over to the window, she can hear herself say 'whoa'. Being up this high should scare her, but it's not. It's actually pretty beautiful. It's dark now, and all the lights are on and she can even see the space needle from here. She's never thought anything of it before, but since she's seeing it so close, she…actually hates. It looks weird too her. But then she makes the mistake of looking down and seeing how high up they actually are, BB backs up. "BB, there's a present for you in the bedroom." BB looks at Dick and makes a face at him. _A present? Really? _ "Is it chocolate?" Dick was unamused and didn't say anything, just watched as BB walked to the bedroom. She was a little confused as to which bedroom she should go into. There were three. "The one at the very end of the hallway. And hurry up. We have dinner reservations." "Shut up." BB said under her breath. She has to admit, she was a little scared at what was behind door number three. If she opens it and it's a room full of dead bodies and she's the next victim…

She opens it and it's a huge bedroom. Bigger than her mom and dads, hers, and Christopher's put together. And on the bed, there's a white box with a pink bow tied around it. She looks behind her to make sure no one is there to trick her and slam her on the bed to kill her. She sits down on the bed and puts the box in her lap. She unties the bow but with caution; she doesn't want anything to pop out at her. When she finally opens it, there's a pair of black high heels and a purple dress. It's a dark purple, and she remembers learning something in history where purple used to be a sign of royalty in ancient times, and still is in a lot of other foreign places. She shivers. BB pulls the dress out and looks at it. It really is pretty. She's not going to lie. _I wonder how much this cost. _"So, you like it?" BB jumped. "Shit Dick! Please don't ever do that to me again. And yes. To answer your question, yes, I do like it. It's very pretty. Thanks." BB puts the gifts aside and looks at him. "What are you planning?" "Don't ask me questions. Can you be ready in an hour? Shower, hair, and everything else?" "Yeah. I can." Dick smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
